


Aphrodite

by littlemisskookie



Series: Greek Gods [3]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Hotter than it seems I promise, Kinda Dorky Sex, Light Angst, Lots of ass grabbing, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Some embarrassment based on real events haha… gets too real for a second…, intercourse, still filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisskookie/pseuds/littlemisskookie
Summary: Cupids don’t wear diapers and carry around bows and arrows. Instead, they shoot people for the futuristic version of Tinder. But who’s to say they can’t find their own match?





	Aphrodite

The future held flying cars and cyborgs that walked among men as equals. It held a place where phones were located, instead of in one’s palm, in their brain. Credit cards were scanned not on cards but within wrists. People had become one with technology and let it combine with their daily lives.

Apps were lifestyles now. Facebook was a place you could literally visit, and there were bookstores where instead you could experience the story from the main character’s perspective with a special pair of glasses. Technology had gone above and beyond. Instead of Snapchat filters, you could literally swipe it onto a person’s features in real life. Instead of Tinder…

Well, that’s where you came in.

Instead of the typical dating sites, people had other methods. Oh, sure, people still used apps for hookups. But others used apps to find their soulmates or perfect match ups. Those who were compatible would be able to meet, and to guarantee love from both parties, the app would send over cupids to the location where the two lovebirds would meet, and the two would fall in love instantly.

Now, this was only for one particular app called Aphrodite. It was made close to 100 years ago, and some called the creator Aphrodite since no one had ever met the person. Named after the goddess of love, go figure. It was very hard to become a cupid, however, requiring years of intense studying and training, and only the cream of the crop was accepted for the job. They had to be stealthy, and they had to have deadly accuracy. If they were spotted or caught before given an opportunity to shoot the person, the couple would have absolutely no chance, and it would crumble before it even started. The cupid would be fired on the spot, as well. There were rouge cupids, who matched people with those who weren’t considered soulmates, or used their training and powers for evil. That was rare.

The whole process worked like this.

Someone could fill out information about themselves through the app, which included facetime interviews with workers back at the company to analyze them. Then they’d fill out the type of person they’d generally want, such as what they were attracted to and looked for through a partner. Various tests would be taken, including having to look through several photos, having a camera scan the dilation of one’s pupils at specific traits. Then the computer would match up the person with the closest match of someone else. Sometimes it took only a day or two, and other times it could take up to a full month. Then you would get a notification to visit certain places- whether that be a beach or a convention or even just an ice cream parlor. It was worth it. Though it was rather rare to get someone especially far away since one of the things you had to do was state which district of the country you lived in, which affected your odds greatly.

Of course, that was the setting for people who wanted to have a serious, long-term relationship. They knew that as soon as they locked eyes with the one they were matched with, someone, somewhere, would shoot the bullet of love to seal the deal. The app had a 98% success rate.

There were other modes as well, so that those who were just looking for hookups could find which locations they’d be most likely to find a sexually compatible match. It was fairly popular, but the long-term mode had a far greater reputation. The app provided a lot of jobs as well, from people looking through the computers and helping to find matches, to conducting interviews and mental analysis, and those who sent out notifications for where the two were to meet.

And you? Well, you were a cupid. After you graduated you went straight to the academy to begin your training. You had to work your way up various positions to eventually become trained, and only a select few from the academy were chosen by the president/CEO of the company to begin working, and eventually, you were one of the best in your field. You’d often have to work long hours, but it was one of the best paying jobs, and you had good vacation days. Besides, it helped you buy the luxurious apartment you resided in, though it was rather lonely staying there by yourself.

Though it was the president of the company that had personally handpicked you to be one of the elite cupids, you had never met the person. They could be a man or a woman for all you know- though most of your coworkers speculated it was a man. He usually resided on the top level of the building, a restricted level that no one was allowed on. The highest you were allowed to go would be the second highest floor. The higher the floors, the higher the status. It was typically the business elites who were allowed at the top.

At the moment you were on a mission with Irene. Both of you had your guns cocked and loaded, hidden in plain sight at a table. The two of you held hands tightly, your fingers interlocked to show that you were both a couple. You were holding up a menu in front of your face, your eyes glued to the target. A woman by the name of Jihyo. She was pretty and curvy, and you felt confident she’d have a rather stupendous match. She seemed nervous, her eyes shifting about the cafe as she took her seat. She tapped her foot nervously, clutching tightly to her handbag.

“Got your eye on the target?” Irene asked, tapping at her own gun. On the back of each gun was a screen that showed a picture of the target, assuring that if the bullet was meant for someone else and hit the wrong person, though that would never happen, it’d have no effect on them. She fumbled with the settings on her gun underneath the table, shielding it from anyone from behind the tablecloth. You spied the face of Chanyeol appear on the screen, letting you know who to look out for. It was rare for anyone not to show up, though it occasionally happened for those who were too scared. Luckily through the personality test and such, it was easy to decipher which ones could be which, and how to place them in a more comfortable environment.

You tapped on your own gun, Jihyo’s face beaming on the screen when Irene mumbled, “2 o'clock.”

You shifted your menu to the side, pointing the gun directly at Jihyo as you shot, hitting her in the head. Her expression was dazed, eyes changing from the warm brown to a brilliant pink. You cocked your head to the left, letting Irene aim at the man who had just walked into the cafe. It’d be hard to miss, especially considering how tall he was. You kicked a bag from under the table to drop your gun inside, Irene doing the same as you crouched over to zip it up. You took the opportunity to look back, seeing how bright pink the man’s eyes turned. Mission accomplished. Now all you needed was for them to lock eyes.

Everyone else in the cafe had spied what had happened, though of course, the didn’t know who were the cupids who had set them up. Not that they’d be alarmed, though. Chanyeol and Jihyo soon locked eyes, breathy smiles spreading across their faces as their eyes melted back to the warm brown they originally were. You flattened your menu, kicking the bag back underneath the table to sip your coffee, holding out your hand under the table for Irene to slap, a silent  _mission accomplished._

“Hi,” Chanyeol mumbled, his pointy ears blooming pink as he stared at Jihyo. She was equally giddy, giggling.

“Nice to meet you,” she whispered, her eyes puppy-like.

Chanyeol pulled out a chair, staring at her adoringly. “I believe you’re my match… am I correct?”

“I’d be terribly disappointed if you weren’t,” Jihyo confessed, reaching across the table for his hand, which he eagerly held.

At once the audience that took place in the cafe cheered, giving a round of applause to the new couple. The two blushed, covering their faces with embarrassment and happiness. They whistled and clapped. It was sort of like when someone proposed in public. All eyes would be on them and everyone would clap afterward for the occasion. After all, it was a moment of celebration.

You and Irene exchanged smirks. This was your last couple of the day, and you were worn. Ten in the big city and the job was more draining than one might expect. You were eager to go back to your apartment and fall asleep. You got up, about to take your coffee and depart with Irene trailing after you, her hand still clasped with yours to keep up the couple facade when-

“I’d like to make a toast,” a voice spoke. You turned, your eyes landing on a handsome man with his hand in the air, holding a cup of whatever beverage he had ordered. This was unusual. “Now, I know this isn’t the proper way for a toast, but I think we can all agree this is a moment for celebration.”

Everyone raised their own cups, amused by whatever the man was trying to initiate. Besides, who wouldn’t want to join in on a moment of celebration, especially when it’s led by such a handsome face. You and Irene furrowed your brows and shrugged, holding up your coffees along with the room. It’d be suspicious to do otherwise.

He smiled, plump lips curled up. “To the young couple- I have no doubt the app hasn’t failed you. And I know Aphrodite gives blessings. And I’d also like to make a toast to the cupids, who I’m sure are still in this room, for their hard work and dedication of making sure love can still happen in such a big city.”

“Here here!” the rest cheered, clapping cups with their neighbor. You clicked yours with Irene, but your eyes were locked on the man. His eyes landed on your own, and he gave you a wink before sipping on his own drink. Your eyes widened, and you began to tug Irene along.

You exited the cafe, both of you still hand in hand. “Did you see that?”

“The hot guy wink at you? Hell yeah,” Irene chuckled. “Get some.”

“My job is to create love, not receive it,” you shake your head.

“Who’s to say that? Plenty of cupids are in relationships,” Irene shrugs. “You just work too hard to pursue a relationship I think.”

“I guess you’re right. But that’s not my point anyway,” you shake your head, glancing back to the cafe. “That man… do you think he knows?”

“What? Are you joking? No one knows who the cupids are other than our coworkers and the company’s president,” Irene snorts, amused by the fact you could even think that.

“Maybe he saw…” you say worriedly. “What if I’ve gotten sloppy?”

“You haven’t gotten sloppy, Kiupita. I saw you, you were as precise as ever. I think all of the work is just making you paranoid,” Irene frets, pressing her hand to your forehead. “That poor head of yours, never getting any rest. Or fun.”

“I’m just saying. Don’t you think that random toast towards us was suspicious? And he winked right at me as he said it, too,” you murmured.

“So what? It’s nice being appreciated for our work. Or at least being acknowledged. I mean, everyone wonders who the cupids are, and yet when there’s a match, no one thinks to look around. At least there’s one person who doesn’t take our hard work for granted,” Irene shrugs. “Now, you’ve been working your ass off recently. What about you and I go out for drinks with a few friends- don’t worry, I can tell from the look on your face. No, they don’t know who we are exactly. But they’re nice girls! You’ll have fun. You need it.”

“I don’t know,” you say, staring down at the lid of your coffee. “I’d much rather go to bed…”

Irene squeezes your hand. “This isn’t a request, Kiupita.”

“Fine, fine, if you insist,” you sigh. “Does it really have to be clubbing, though?”

“Duh!”

* * *

Your dress was too tight. You weren’t drunk enough for your drink to no longer taste like shit. Your heels hurt. Everything just screamed bed bed bed. But nooo, you just had to get dragged along to go clubbing. Irene and the other girls were still on the dance floor, while you had planted yourself near the bar, refusing the fruity drink one of the seedy men near you offered. You had no doubt in your mind he was planning to slip something inside, and he wasn’t hot enough for you to even consider sleeping with willingly.

Though now that you thought about it, when was the last time you had gotten laid?

You shook your head, ordering another drink from the bartender and raising your glass. You ordered something sweeter this time. On the glass the digital numbers blinked at you, showing how much alcohol, sugar, and etc was in the drink. You glanced towards the seedy bastard, who was still eying you as though you were a piece of meat. Fucking loser, thinking he’d be able to drug you without you noticing. Doesn’t he know it was no longer the early 21st century? Now the glasses would start heating up if someone so much as slipped something in there.

You caught the reflection of a man slipping into the seat next to you as you analyzed the reflection in the glass. You put it down, sipping on it as you side-eyed the man. He was handsome… too handsome. You recognized him as the one who made a toast back at the cafe.

“Fancy seeing you here,” he says. “I’d offer you a drink, but you already have one. But tell me, anything you’d suggest?”

You eyed him, deciding he looked friendly enough. “Can’t go wrong with a martini, I suppose,” you say, sipping on your own.

He smiled, raising his hand to catch the bartender’s attention, letting the animatronic go towards him as he put in his order. Soon enough a glass identical to your own was sliding before him, and his gaze locked with yours as he kissed the rim of the drink.

“Do you suppose there are any more cupids here waiting to make a match?” he asked, eyes scanning the room. “You know, like back at the cafe?”

“I doubt the app would tell two people to have their match at a dirty club,” you smirk. “Seems rather unromantic.”

“Hm, maybe,” the man chuckles. “You know, some say that cupids aren’t even human. That they’re godly, angel-like beings, similar to the original Cupid from Greek mythology. Think any of them were at the cafe?”

“That idea seems idiotic,” you snort, rolling your eyes. “Anyone knows that you can train to become one. It’s just difficult.”

“I’m sure it is. Then again, Aphrodite wouldn’t hire just anyone,” he mentions, indicating the app itself. Though many called the creator Aphrodite as a nickname, since the person behind it all was rather unknown. “But the app works in strange ways. I mean, it makes strangers meet at random places. For all we know, soulmates are meeting at dingy bars like this.”

“Unlikely, but I’m sure there are a few app users here who are looking for a simple hookup.”

“Would you happen to be one of those app users?” the man questions, eyeing you carefully as he took another sip of his martini.

“No, my job typically prevents me from having the time to commit to a relationship, and I hardly have time to go out other than to work. So I’ve never really bothered with the app,” you shrug.

“Oh really? Then what about that girl you were holding hands with in the cafe?”

You freeze, realizing your mistake. Shit. “She and I are just… friends. Rather touchy. Holding hands doesn’t mean anything,” you murmur, taking another uncomfortable swig. “And what about you?” You quickly change the topic. “Are you an app user?”

“I’m afraid I’m not. Very similar to you, my job prevents me from being able to commit to relationships easily,” he smiles, staring down into his drink. “Though I suppose I wouldn’t mind a hookup.”

“Well, you’re hot enough to get any girl in this club. That shouldn’t be a problem,” you mumble, crossing your legs as you sipped your drink again.

“Any girl?” he chuckled. He reached over, placing his hand carefully on your knee. Instantly you felt heat flush up to your core, igniting you quickly. Never before had you been so quick to feel aroused, and you were positive that within that second you had become absolutely drenched. You let out a gasp, your eyes wide as you stared down at his slender digits, barely grazing over the skin of your knee. “Even you?”

You look up to him, finding yourself immersed in desire and lust. Who was this man to make your hormones jump out, as though you were going through a second puberty? He looked hot before, but now he was simply radiant, a cocky smirk adorning his features.

Still, years of training had taught you a bit about self-control. You clasped your thighs together, though you didn’t move his hand away. “Oh? Why do you ask?” you question, tapping your finger against the glass, your voice tight. Why was it felt as though he could tell how sexually frustrated you were? Fuck this guy and everything he stood for, you decided.

“Oh, no reason,” he teased, easing his hand higher. You watched him, feeling as though you were sweating. The room seemed to get stuffier each moment, and you found it hard to breathe. He was still a foot away from you, but why was it that you could hear every breath he took? Why did you find your eyes hyper-analyzing the way his wide shoulders rose up and down with each exhale?

You down the rest of your drink, interlocking your fingers with his firmly. Fuck it, you could loosen up for one night. It wasn’t every day a gorgeous man displays obvious attraction towards you and has you soaked with a mere touch. “Want to get out of here?”

“I’d love to,” he smiled. “Though you should probably let your friends know you’re leaving.”

“Yeah… yeah, good thinking, Mr… uh, sorry, what’s your name again, stranger?” You get up from your seat, tapping your foot anxiously. God, you couldn’t wait to pounce on him the moment the two of you were alone. Hell, you’d fuck him right here in front of everyone if you didn’t get rid of your sexual frustration this very minute.

“Jin,” he laughs. “Now go, I’ll still be here.”

You wink at him, flashing humorous finger guns as you slip into the crowd, finding yourself cringing at the sweaty bodies that cornered you. Eventually, you found Irene, and you tapped on her shoulder. “I’m going to go! I’m leaving!” you shouted, though your voice was drowned out by the music.

“What?” Irene shouted back, straining to hear you.

“Don’t wait up!” you shouted, trying to bring your lips to her ear.

“WHAT?” Irene shouted once more, cupping her hand around her ear.

“I’M GETTING LAID!” you finally screamed, causing multiple people to turn to you in confusion. You flushed in embarrassment, finding it hard that you really screamed that in the middle of a crowd.

Irene’s eyes were wide, and she flashed you a grin with two thumbs up. “Congrats, girl! Glad you’re getting some! Loosen up, you deserve it!”

“WHAT?” you shouted, cupping your hand around your own ear this time.

“Go!” Irene shoved you away, and you could at least tell from what she mouthed what she meant. You stumbled and squeezed through the crowd back to Jin, who was trying not to laugh.

“You know, I think they heard you all the way from Anartica,” he chuckled, swinging his arm around your shoulders.

Your cheeks burned a rouge color, and you buried your face in your hands. “Oh my God, you heard that?”

“What? I thought it was cute,” he teased, his cheeky smile making you want to punch him in his too-perfect face.

“You’d better be worth it,” you grumble under your breath, rolling your eyes at his cocky attitude.

“Believe me, love, I will,” he laughed, holding your hand in his own as the two of you ran out of the club, waving your hands as you tried to catch a cab. It was raining, and you felt your tight dress get even tighter. You didn’t mind that much, knowing the skin tight fabric would eventually be on the floor. You found yourself smiling despite having your bangs stick to your forehead. Mainly from how hot Jin looked when he was wet.

Before long a cab had pulled up, and you told him the information to your address. You couldn’t handle it, and as soon as the cab swerved back onto the road, you were pressing your lips against Jin’s full ones, feeling how his slick skin stuck against your own. The atmosphere was comforting, from the rain pounding against the roof of the car, and the window wipers swiping away the waves along the glass, it was oddly romantic. Your hair had come partially undone from its updo, now having wet strands frame your face. You were sure you looked like a mess, but from the way Jin kissed you back to the way he pressed your body closer to his own, it felt far from that.

With each touch he gave you, and how his hands ran along your spine as though he were playing the harp, you felt jolts of electricity flow down to your core. It wasn’t until you arrived at your building that you realized you were practically in the man’s lap.

You eagerly climbed out, hand in hand with the man as you ran through the rain and into the lobby. You were breathless, stumbling in your heels as you pondered over your own behavior. As long ago as it had been, you had never acted this eager for a simple hookup. What was it about this man that made you throw away any form of reserve or dignity?

You couldn’t think about that for too long, though, because soon enough he was kissing you again in the elevator, and you were struggling to reach past him to press the button to your floor.

“Jin,” you smiled, voice airy as you laughed, feeling his lips attach to your neck. “Let me at least press the button, doofus.”

You felt him laugh against your neck, burying his head in the crook of your neck as you pressed the button, finally letting the elevator doors close. “Never in all my years have I heard someone call me  _doofus_.”

“Well, you should, because you are one,” you snicker, taking his head in your hands to connect his lips back to yours. Soon enough his back was pressed against the closed doors, and you found yourself palming at his erection, eyes fluttered shut. He was soon stumbling back, the elevator doors parting. You giggled, acting way more drunk than you actually felt. He just made you laugh for no reason, you suppose.

You were fumbling with the key, and finally entering your apartment. Jin took a moment to marvel at the interior, noticeably impressed, with his eyebrows raised and his lips puckered. You smirked, glad to have impressed the man with something, though realistically you should’ve been making a note to make sure he doesn’t rob you.

“The long hours pay off,” you say quickly, reaching behind your back to unzip your dress, shedding the second layer of skin peel off of you, letting Jin marvel at your form. Your eyes glance at the clock, and you realize what time it was. Later than you suspected, truthfully. That reminded you, you had another night shift tomorrow. Ugh.“You can ask me for the number of the interior designer later.”

Jin chuckled, stripping away his jacket to let it fall on the floor, letting his shirt follow it as he trailed after you to the bed. Your back hit the mattress, and you smiled up at him. Your lips connected again as he trailed down your chest, pressing chaste kisses down your form, each as gentle as a butterfly’s wings, sending a trail of what felt like molten lava to your core. Soon enough he was kneeling on the edge of the bed, and your body was half across it, legs dangling off the edge. You felt yourself shaking with anticipation by the time he got to the waistband of your panties.

He slipped them down your legs, and you shuddered at the feeling of the fabric skimming across the smooth expanse of your skin. The cold air met your heat, and you flushed in embarrassment from how wet you already were. He hadn’t so much as touched you, and you were already slick and ready for him.

He eagerly shoved your legs apart, wasting no time to lick a long stripe along your slit, gathering your juices on his tongue before he started to run the wet muscle through your folds. You felt how it brushed with a fair amount of pressure against your u-spot, the area between your clit and vagina, and it had you mewling for more. Your hands were buried in his soft locks, pushing him closer as you bucked your hips into his lips in an attempt to ride his face.

Some guys liked to shake their heads between your legs like a bulldog, and others gave tiny kitten licks that felt like nothing. You were glad Jin was neither of those, instead seeming to know exactly what you needed and where. His lips were hungrily and tenderly sucking on your clit, and you felt your hips buck up. His hands wrapped underneath your thighs to pull you closer, and his hands pressed down on your hips to hold you in place.

One of his hands goes down to slip into you, using two fingers at once. You’re surprised by how easily he can slip in, and immediately he’s curling them up, trying to find that g-spot. You let out a gasp, your hips rising above the mattress once his fingers hit that rough patch. You feel him smirk against you, and at once he’s repeatedly curling his fingers into you, letting you feel how he stimulated the spot as he sucked on your clit.

Within what felt like seconds, you were coming undone, and you rode out your orgasm over Jin’s lips, holding him in place as you repeatedly ran your folds across his lips. He let you, and soon enough you were exhausted, feeling drowsy from your high. You glanced back at the clock, and your eyes widened.

He had made you cum within two minutes.

“How’d you do that?” you asked him, your eyes wide. Even masturbating, you had never been able to cum so fast.

Jin chuckled, crawling over you to press a kiss against your lips, letting you taste yourself on his tongue. “Guess you could say I have that magic touch.”

“Oh shut up,” you roll your eyes, wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him closer. You pulled away as soon as his lips began to chase yours, and you lowered your lashes, arching your back to reach behind yourself, unclipping your bra and letting it slide between your sweaty bodies. You saw how his eyes ravished over your chest, staring at it as though it were a full course meal and he was a starving man.

He didn’t waste time, pressing his lips against your breasts, biting down and sucking on the tender skin. You let him, letting out a hiss at the small pricks of pain that came once his teeth embedded into the flesh. He groaned, and you felt how his erection rubbed against you, slightly humping your leg. “I want to be inside you.”

“Be my guest, baby,” you winked at him. He glanced up, eagerly standing up to try to undo his belt. You crawled over to the nightstand, yanking the drawer open. You accidentally pulled too hard to the point it fell to the floor with a thud, and you looked back to Jin with wide eyes, who simply laughed in response. You silently prayed that the neighbors below wouldn’t come knocking on your door to complain about the noise. Your cheeks burned with embarrassment over seeming so eager, and you rummaged through the items inside, trying to find protection. “Condoms, condoms, condoms,” you muttered. Finally, you yanked out a box, your smile brightening as you quickly opened it up, yanking out a rubber.

“Lay down,” you suggested, seeing Jin bare already. He did as you said, and you climbed over him, straddling his thighs as you slid the rubber over his thick length. He groaned at the feeling, and you were thankful he wasn’t the type to complain about how condoms didn’t feel as good or whatever nonsense. Honestly, nothing got you out of the mood quicker than when someone complained about you wanting to be safe. God, what a turn-off.

You hovered above him, about to align him to your entrance when he stopped you. You looked at him in surprise, about to ask what the problem was.

“Could you maybe do it the other way? You know, turning around?” he asked politely. “You just… have a great ass. That’s all.”

You were stunned, but you found yourself breaking out in a smile at his request. You pressed a small kiss on the tip of his nose. “Of course, baby, why didn’t you ask before?” You turned around to where your back was facing him, and you realigned him to your entrance, slowly sinking down on his length. You groaned at the feeling of being so full, and you took your time to adjusting. Jin didn’t complain, instead massaging your ass with his hands, drawling out a moan at the feeling of your walls enveloped around him. God, his moans were sexy.

Eventually, you were able to move, riding him as you leaned over his legs, raising your hips up and down to help pleasure him. He groaned, his hands digging into the flesh of your ass again as you continuously bounced up and down his cock.

“God, you’re so sexy,” he moaned. You felt your chest swell with pride at the feeling of him praising you, and you went faster, slamming your hips down to hear the clap of your skin meeting his. His hands guided you, helping to lift you up and down, doing half of the work.

You bit your lip, reaching down to toy with your clit as you continued to ride him, muttering curse words the entire time. With a few more stead thrusts, you felt your legs get weak, and your thighs were beginning to ache. It was no big deal. Anyone who ever really rode someone else knew that eventually, you could get tired. And though your lower body strength was very decent, Jin had more stamina than you anticipated.

“Hey Jin, can we change positions?” you asked him, still grinding down on him. “I’m getting kind of tired.”

“Sure, sure,” he said, pushing you off of him. “Get on all fours.”

You did so, feeling the muscles of your thighs finally relax from the tense and tight state they were in before. You felt the head of his dick run along the folds before he eventually pushed back in. You loved the feeling of how he filled you up, and soon enough you were pushing back against him, slapping your ass against his hips. He didn’t move, with the exception of his hands that continued to massage your ass, gripping the flesh between his fingers as you continued to fuck him.

You were internally grateful for the fact he chose doggy style, which was one of your favorite positions. Sure, while you definitely enjoyed the others, some positions like missionary didn’t last long because the man would get tired of supporting his weight, and riding could cause some real strain on the legs. Especially those positions where the girl had to raise her leg up in the air or onto the guy’s shoulder.

You felt his hand run along your spine, fingers dancing along your skin as you continued to move against him. “I feel like I’m being treated like a king,” he laughed, his hand coming down between your legs to play with your clit.

You arched into his touch, finding yourself bucking his hand simultaneously, though you had already cum before. Jin’s fingers moved in small circles, and you continued to ram yourself against him, the sound of skin clapping together ringing throughout the room.

You felt your high approaching but tried to push it back, continuing to fuck him. “Are you close?” you asked him, sweat running down the back of your neck.

“Why? Are you getting tired? I thought you had more stamina than that,” Jin chuckled, slapping his hips against yours, making you gasp and jolt forward, his palm having increasing pressure against your heat. “Though from how you’re clenching around me, it seems like you’re close.”

“How do you have so much stamina? And self-control?” You panted the words, bucking against him faster in a crude attempt to reach your high. It baffled you, especially considering how little self-control you had when he simply laid his hand on your knee.

“Practice, love,” he chuckles, his fingers moving quickly and nimbly against you. Fuck, you were on the edge at this point. “Why don’t you cum for me already?”

“I want you to cum first. I’ve already cum when you ate me out. That’d be a b-bit unfair,” you say, though stammer the words as you feel your eyes begin to roll back.

“You sure you can hold back that long? I can last for quite a while, though you don’t make it easy,” he groans, bucking into you. You let out a gasp, fists clenching the sheets as you duck your head down. You feel your breasts swing beneath you with his continued thrusts.

“I don’t think I can,” you confessed. “B-But…”

“Come on, cum for me,” he cooed, leaning over you to thrust deeper inside of you. “I’ll use you nice and good once you’ve come down from your high.”

“Alright,” you say, feeling yourself come undone. You shudder, feeling your orgasm wash over you.

Jin pulls out, flipping you over and onto your back, though you’re panting and sweaty. You can’t so much as move at this point, you feel like. You spread your legs again, trying to be alluring.

“Congrats. You lasted longer than I expected,” Jin smiled, aligning himself with you as he raised your hips up to his own, straightening his posture as he raised himself to his knees. “Twenty minutes.”

“Only twenty minutes?” you gasped, eyes wide. “How the fuck was that only twenty minutes? It typically takes over- oh fuck.” Your breasts bounce up and down your chest as he thrusts into you, his pace fast as he continues to ram into you.

“You just need someone who knows what you want,” Jin laughs, plowing into you. You grip onto the pillow, letting him use your body like a toy as he tries to reach his peak. It amazed you how he got you to climax twice in less than thirty minutes. Most guys took forever to even find the g-spot.

You admired how his eyes seemed to roll back when he was balls deep inside you. His broad shoulders were glistening with sweat, and you loved how his heart-shaped lips parted with each moan. You didn’t even bother to reach down between your legs, knowing you’d end up shaking again. You had enough for one night, and right now you wanted to admire the man as he plowed into you.

Eventually, he stilled, giving a few more weak thrusts before he pulled out, having reached his climax. He rolled on top of you, and you laughed, wrapping your legs around him as he flopped to the side, panting and tired.

“I don’t think I’ve ever met a guy who could last that long without having on some new-fangled sex toy or on some pill,” you snort.

“Maybe next time I’ll teach you how to last longer. It takes practice,” he chuckled, flattered by your compliment.

You quirk a brow, smirking. “Next time?”

He grinned playfully. “That was just round one, love.”

He laughed harder than he did before that night, simply looking at the frightened expression on your face.

* * *

The light was an iridescent white, and your naked body was still pressed to Jin’s, though the sheets had been thrown on top of you as the two of you had passed out. God, this guy could fuck like a rabbit. That was the first thought that came to your mind as you woke up to look up at him. You rolled over, glancing at the clock. The hologram flashing numbers that you were thirty minutes behind schedule.

“Shit!” you exclaimed, getting up. You hastily rushed to your closet, yanking open drawers and such to put on your undergarments. You pulled on pants and a sweater, putting on a baseball cap and running to the bathroom. It was when you were applying mascara and brushing your teeth that Jin walked to your door, knocking on the doorframe, already fully dressed.

“You good?” he questioned, raising a brow.

“I- um, look I had fun, but I’ve got to go to work and I’m like, thirty minutes late and have to be there in five minutes and-” you were muttering all of it whilst having a toothbrush lodged in your mouth. You yanked it out and spit out the toothpaste, then gulping some water from a nearby cup to spit it out again. “I’d love to meet up again if it’s alright with you- oh, I know we’re strangers and I don’t know if this is just a one night stand for you, which is completely fine by me, of course. But uh, yeah, if you’d like to make this thing a regular thing or other or maybe more- fine by me! Your choice. Anyways, I’ve got to go, so you do too, unfortunately. Maybe meet up later?”

He shrugged, amused by your frantic state as you yanked on your boots. “Sure, fine by me.”

“Great!” you say. The two of you quickly rush out of your apartment, and you lock the door behind you and run down the many flights of stairs to get to your car, waving goodbye to him. It wasn’t until you miraculously got to work- albeit ten minutes late, that you realized you forgot to get his number.You cursed yourself but had to get to work.

* * *

You and Irene were laying on top of a rooftop, the wind making your wind billow behind you. She was partnered with you again, and the two of you would be assigned different partners for the night shift you unfortunately had tonight. You were pushing the settings of the sniper in hand, trying to find the target. Right in front of the building you were sprawled across of was a fair, and the two you were supposed to set up were the girls by the name of Chaeyong and Tzuyu.

“So, I noticed you were late to work today,” Irene smiled, slapping the side of her gun as the screen on the back blinked. She adjusted it, side-eyeing you. “How’d it go with loverboy?”

“Irene, do we really have to talk about- found Tzuyu, 3 o'clock. Damn, that chick’s tall. Ha, suck my balls, Irene, you’ve got a short one. Good luck with that,” you snicker, keeping the barrel pointed at the girl as she wove through the crowd.

Irene rolled her eyes. “Come on! Kiupita, spill. How was he.”

“He fucked me so well I felt as though I should’ve paid him by the end,” you say bitterly, watching as Tzuyu watched frantically through the crowd for her soulmate. “Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“I’ve got my eye on Chaeyong, 11 o'clock,” Irene muttered. “And yes, that’s great! But why’re you so bitter? You just said the guy was good.”

You pulled the trigger, spying how Tzuyu jolted when she was shot. You zoomed in, letting the lenses clear up her image until you could very clearly see the pink in her eyes. “Because I forgot to get his number. I was in a rush because I was late for work.”

Irene shot the bullet, pulling back to drag the bag towards her. As she took apart the sniper she gave you a shocked expression. “Seriously? How could you forget that if he was so good? What, was he ugly or something?”

“What? No! I’m not that shallow,” you snorted, getting up to a sitting position as you began to dismantle the machinery. “And for your information, he was fucking  _gorgeous_ , thank you very much.”

Irene rolled her eyes. “Well good luck finding him again, especially in this big town.”

You frowned. “You never know…”

“Face it. I had to drag you over last night, and you don’t usually see anyone outside of work. You’re like the love child of a hermit crab and a workaholic.”

“I don’t really want that imagery, thank you very much,” you grumble, stuffing the parts in the bag. “And I’m an  _adorable_  hermit crab for your information.”

“I’m just saying, the odds are against you,” Irene pointed out.

“I know, you’re right,” you huffed. Still, part of you wanted to hold onto the hope of seeing the stranger again.

“By the way, did you hear they scheduled a random meeting right before the night shifts?” Irene mentioned.

“Fuck, I hate those. Xiumin always makes me want to fall asleep. He’s cute but whatever updates he’s giving us about our performance make me want to drop dead,” you huff. “Is there any way we can cancel?”

“Dunno. Surprises me they’re springing this on us out of the blue,” Irene sighs. “But I definitely agree. It’s not something to look forward to.”

“I’m going to try to get out of it anyway,” you murmur, shaking your head.

* * *

“Miss Kiupita! Where do you think you’re going?” Xiumin scolds, crossing his arms as you attempt to leave the second floor.

“Oh uh… Hi sir,” you cough. “Dahyun and I were just about to go work the night shift… isn’t that right Dahyun?”

“What?” she blinked at you in confusion. You sighed. Dahyun wasn’t as quick to pick up on cues of what you tried to hint at her, which sometimes was frustrating during the job. Still, she and you were typically partnered for night shifts, while Irene was usually with you during the day.

“Nevermind,” you mutter. You turn to Xiumin, “Can’t we go work? I’m sure it’s more important than whatever new technique they’re trying to explain to us. We never end up using them anyway.”

“Actually, this is coming from the CEO himself,” Xiumin said. “While I know you, in particular, aren’t a fan of these meetings, I highly advise not skipping out on this one.”

“What does the CEO want from us? He’s never even met us face to face before. I couldn’t see why he cares,” you mutter.

“That’s why he’s here. He thinks it’s about time to meet you all formally,” Xiumin says.

You freeze. Oh. Shit. You were going to meet the big bad boss. You suddenly felt self-conscious about your appearance. Of course, you wanted to appear presentable for your first impression of the man who hired you. And the dingy baseball cap and worn sweater didn’t exactly scream professional, though you did have to dress as a civilian.

“Whatever,” you sigh, pushing past your boss Xiumin. “But if we’re having to rush-”

“Loosen up, Kiupita!” Dahyun says, linking her arm with yours to drag you along. Damn, what was up with everyone thinking you had a stick up your ass? The three of you walked to the conference room, and you took a seat between Dahyun and Irene. You hated these meetings more than anything.

All of the field agents- or, cupids, rather were seated at the long table. There were about fifteen of you. Mostly women, though there were a few men. Some exchanged looks of excitement for finally meeting the man who hired all of you and others looked anxious, wondering if he was coming for a bad reason rather than a good one. You differed from all of them, instead looking bored. This day was a bit depressing after you realized your mistake regarding the gorgeous stranger.

“Aren’t you excited to meet our big boss?” Irene whispered to you.

“I’d much rather get to work,” you grumbled. “I could care less who the person was, to be frank.”

Xiumin stood at the head of the table, clearing his throat to get all eyes on him. Everyone turned to him. “I’d like for all of you to meet our CEO and president, Kim Seokjin.”

Your ears perked up, and you raised your head, staring at none other than Jin as he walked in.

What. The. Fuck.

Irene leaned in, whispering to you, “Damn, he’s hot. I call dibs.”

You placed your hand on her knee, squeezing it. “ _Irene_.”

“What? I call him, you got a hot stranger last night apparently,” Irene snorted.

“No, Irene, that’s him.”

“Who? What do- oh  _shit_  he  _is_.” Irene’s eyes widened as she stared at him. “Wait, isn’t that the guy from the cafe yesterday?”

“He’s also the guy I slept with last night,” you say, trying to hide your face.

“You got  _that_?”

You swatted her arm, glaring at her. “Gee, thanks.”

You looked up, finding Jin’s gaze locked with yours. You quickly ducked your head back down, your cheeks blooming red.

“There’s no need to introduce yourselves to me, I already know all of your names,” Jin smiled to the rest. “After all, I’m very meticulous in who I pick to be my cupids. But I did think it’d be important for us to finally meet since we will have to work closely together on a few ideas. I want to catch your viewpoints on certain ways we can improve the job as well as methods that can be used. Now, reviews over a few things…”

You zoned out for the rest, trapped in your own head. Jin was your fucking CEO. You fucking slept with your boss. This was insane. The meeting seemed to drone on, and you found yourself anxiously tapping your foot and looking towards the holographic clock to leave the room immediately.

Soon enough people were bustling out of their chairs, preparing for the night shift when-

“Irene, Dahyun, the two of you will be partnering up for the night shift. Both of your other partners will have to attend to other matters,” Jin informed them.

Dahyun opened her mouth to protest, “But sir, we-”

“It’ll only be for this one night. But Irene, do me a favor and let Miss Jeongyeon know that she can have the night off,” Jin smiled. Irene and Dahyun exchanged glances, shrugging as they turned to depart. Before Irene left she raised her brows at you, saying what was up was that? in a silent manner. You could do nothing else other than widen your eyes back at her, shrugging.

Soon it was just you and Jin left.

You took in a deep breath. “So… you knew the whole time?”

“It’s only customary for me to know the most prized employees,” Jin said, tugging on his collar. Damn, you’d think he couldn’t look more handsome than he did right now in his tailored suit, but you had seen him naked.

You sucked in a breath, gritting your teeth. “And sleep with them?”

Jin stiffened, “This isn’t the place to talk about this sort of thing.”

“Then where?” you raised a brow, crossing your arms. You were mad. Really, mad. He lied to you and used his knowledge to get you in bed. You felt used. You felt lead on.

“Come with me,” he offered his hand, trying to turn on his charm. But you weren’t having it.

“Lead the way, but I’m not touching you until you come clean about everything,” you huff. “And then I’m going to do my job, which I got because I dedicated myself to putting time and effort into it and not manipulating others.”

Jin’s brows raised. “You aren’t insinuating I hired you to get in your pants, are you?”

“How would I know? Just a few hours you were a cute stranger who I thought I’d never see again. Next thing I know you knew who and what I was, hired me, and I honestly don’t think I can look at you the same way,” you pointed out, narrowing your eyes at the man.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. “Fine then. Follow me if you insist.”

You get up, following him out of the conference room to the elevator. You were surprised when he pressed the button for the top floor.

“Jin, I’m not allowed to the top floor,” you reminded him.

“Yeah, well, I own the building and you’re allowed wherever the hell you want,” Jin grumbled, tapping his foot as the elevator reached the floor. You were surprised to see such a pristine level, the floors made of marble and chandeliers hanging precariously above your head. You felt out of place, your civilian clothes having a rather odd appearance in comparison to his tailored suit.

Jin turned to a lounge area, residing on one of the couches. You sat a fair distance away from him, on the other couch opposite from him. You knew all too well what one touch could do, and you wanted a clear mind.

“Alright, you’ve got me alone. Pull a stunt and I’ll have you pinned to the floor- boss or not. I’m a fully trained agent you know,” you remind him, crossing your arms and legs as you stare defiantly at him.

He chuckles, leaning back on the sofa, his arms on either side of him. “Something tells me that no number of years of training would prepare you for me, love.”

“No pet names, this is serious,” you scold. You felt as though he didn’t take you seriously. “I want to know why the hell you came to me knowing full and well I was one of your cupids.”

Jin sighed, leaning over, his elbows resting on his knees. “Fine. I’ll tell you the honest truth. Yesterday I was keeping tabs on all of my cupids’ missions, wanting to see their work ethic for myself. I take my business very seriously. You were my last one of the day, and I already knew of your reputation for being a rather diligent, focused, workaholic. Nevertheless, I was intrigued.”

“Of me being an organized workaholic?” you snorted.

“No, not exactly. Most people pursue this job because of the pay and the action. The same reason people want to become cops or spies or join the mafia,” Jin says. “But you seemed to want to join it specifically for the system and how your work ethic matched with it. It surprised me.”

“So what does that have to do with you suddenly hitting on me as though we had nothing to do with each other?” you questioned.

“Well, because of how intrigued I was of you as an individual, I decided to see you in person, perhaps get to know you better. I was drawn to your sense of focus and such and wanted to know a bit more about you. I heard word that you and Irene were going to a local club, and decided I would come clean then and there once getting to know you better… but once I got there and saw you in that dress,” Jin paused, his eyes scanning over you.

You crossed your arms stiffly, glaring at him. “Jin!” you scolded.

“What? Can you blame me since I know what’s under there?” Jin defended.

You narrowed your eyes, unamused.

“Alright, alright,” Jin huffed. “Well one thing fell for another and next thing I know I can’t help but be far more attracted to you than before. Except for this time, it’s physically as well. And you already knew the rest from there.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me the morning of if you were so caught up in the moment?” you questioned him.

“That’s why I said I’d be meeting the cupids. I wanted to explain to you before the night shift,” Jin explained.

“Alright, ok, so… well what about that weird thing you did? There’s something off about you and the moment you touched me it was as though there were an on switch and just-” you furrowed your brows, scanning him. “That wasn’t normal. I didn’t think about it too much back then but now that I think about it… There was no way that was just me. You did something, didn’t you?”

Jin gulped. “Look… I wouldn’t be saying this, but because it’s you… I guess I can make an exception.”

“Exception?” you quirk a brow. “To what?”

“Secrets,” Jin whispered. “Kiupita… I’m the creator. Of the app Aphrodite.”

“What?” you snorted. “Are you trying to impress me or something by lying? Look, you’re already hot, rich, and successful. And you proved to be good in the bedroom. You don’t have to lie any more than you already have by saying that.”

“It’s the truth,” Jin stated.

“That’s impossible. The app was created close to 100 years ago. You’re not a day over- what? 25? 26?” You snort in derision.

“That’s because,” Jin takes in a deep breath. “Look, I’m going to be 100% serious, and I’m not joking or lying. You and I both admitted- well, you admitted, but I do feel the same- about seeing each other again. That’s why I’m telling you this despite us not knowing each other for very long. But I’m Aphrodite.”

“What?” you furrow your brows in confusion.

“I’ll dismiss any technicalities or whatever you’d like to call it, but basically every few hundred or a thousand years or how long, each Greek God has a reincarnation, whether it be a boy or a girl. I’ve been alive for hundreds of years, and during the massive turn of technology, I decided to make a foolproof app that would help love bloom. My mission has always been to spread love, I just did it in a more modern sense from bows and arrows,” Jin explained. “The very technology you use to shoot at the clients- the bullets are made with a special formula I’ve created myself from my own… powers I suppose you would say, regarding attraction. Though it only works if the two are compatible in many different ways and are attracted to each other on first sight, otherwise, the results could be dangerous. That’s why I make such a long procedure for them to even sign up for this. To make sure it’s flawless.”

“So you mean to tell me I’ve slept with a guy who should be dust right now,” you deadpan, stunned.

“Yeah, well, that’s not happening for perhaps another 500 years, love. Don’t get hopeful,” Jin snorts. “Though I’m surprised that’s what you’re focusing on.”

“Alright, let’s just assume all of what you’re saying is true,” you laugh, not believing a word that came out of his mouth. “How are you going to prove it?”

Jin stared at you, his lips turning with a smirk. “Do you think what I did at the club was anything? I really didn’t even have to touch you.”

“Oh really?” you raise your brows, smiling in disbelief. “Go ahead then, Aphrodite. Do your worst.”

He tilted his head down, staring you in the eye with that mischevious smirk. You felt very cocky, sure he was bluffing in an attempt to bring you back to your knees in front of him when all of the sudden desire was rushing through your veins. A pool of heat was forming in the pit of your stomach, and you felt how drenched your panties were within seconds. Squeezing your thighs together, you stared back at Jin, seeing how radiant he seemed, how  _godly_. You knew your pupils were probably blown out, and as he leaned back, you practically flew off the couch to climb into his lap.

And then it was gone. You blinked down at him, settled in his lap, so ready to kiss him when all of the sudden you were just left with pent-up sexual frustration instead of the searing lust. “How did you do that,” you whispered, eyes wide.

He didn’t even touch you, instead giving you a cocky smile of triumph. “I said I didn’t have to so much as touch you. There’s another thing I can do to you with a touch, though, and you did question it last night. But something tells me you don’t want me to demonstrate that as well right now.”

“You have the power to make girls cum with just a touch?” you hissed.

“With just a brush of the hand,” he raised his arm, about to let his fingers caress your own when you jolted back, coming to your senses.

This was real. You could not believe this was real.

You fucking slept with Aphrodite. The male version of a  _Greek_   _God_. Who was fucking  _ancient_  and  _hot_.

“So you took advantage of me with your powers back in the club? With that whole voodoo-googly-eyes shit? You did that?” you narrow your eyes at him. “That’s not right you know.”

“That I couldn’t control. You make it hard for me to control my emotions, and I was so pent-up at the moment I completely forgot and accidentally let myself get too far, but it did wear off the minute I realized I had lost control. That was completely by accident, though. I don’t need to use my powers to make someone sleep with me,” Jin promised. “I’m not that kind of person anyway.”

“Alright…” you say quietly. “So… so this is real? You mean to say that you- a fucking ancient hot Greek god wants me? Your employee?”

“Well, when you put it that way…” Jin trailed off. He sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Er… yeah. I want you. I wouldn’t have brought you up here if I wasn’t serious about you.”

You supposed that was true. After all, you could’ve continued the rest of your career never meeting your CEO, and that would’ve been fine. But he went through all of this trouble…

“You still lied,” you pointed out. “And I’m not the type to really be into liars…”

“What can I do to make it up to you?” Jin questions.

“You said the app was foolproof, correct?” you turn to him. You felt the wheels in your head turning, seeing his questioning look. “You and I both separately submit our info and apply for finding our soulmate through the app. If fate lets it happen, we’ll be matched, and by that time I’ll know you’re my one and only, and there will be no further discussion or questions about your motives or about the pursuit of a relationship. If we match with other people… well we would’ve found our true loves anyway, and it wouldn’t be a problem. I need someone who would be alright with my extensive work hours and workaholic nature, and you’d probably need someone to entertain and complete you for the rest of your immortal life or whatever… so honestly, it’s a win-win situation.”

Jin was silent, watching your animated face as you proposed the idea. “So you’re suggesting we both use my app and let fate decide?”

“And no cheating,” you say. “You’ve got to be honest with your answers and cannot pull any strings, are we understood?”

“Yes, we’re understood,” Jin sighs, though his face showed some disappointment. “And you promise that if we match, you’ll have me?”

“Promise on the… say what do gods promise on?” you questioned, holding out your hand.

“The River Styx,” Jin says, shaking your hand in his.

* * *

“I can’t believe you’re actually going through with this,” Irene shook her head. “You know there are still pretty successful relationships that exist outside of the app? You don’t need to go through all of this trouble. He’s perfect! He’s hot and he’s rich and he’s into you!”

You hadn’t told Irene about the whole ‘he’s an immortal who descended from a goddess’ thing, but you did tell about the bet placed between you two. “I don’t care. If he’s so confident in his app, and he’s so confident in us, then he shouldn’t have anything to worry about. Besides, what have I got to lose anyway? Either way, I end up with the love of my life, so why not?”

“It just seems like you’re throwing away the perfect opportunity for something most people would die for,” Irene mutters, hand in hand with you as you both went into the library. The two of you hid behind one of the shelves until you spied the librarian, whipping the tiny pen out of your pocket. You swiped the cap off of it, quickly stabbing the librarian in the neck. She promptly dropped the book she was holding and ducked down to get it. You spied the pink in her eye, and turned to see Irene already holding her uncapped pen in the air, aiming it before launching it across the air to hit the back of the neck of a passerby. You nodded at her deathly accurate precision, seeing how the person turned around, pink eyes and all, to rush to the librarian’s aid. Both of their eyes faded back to the normal color the moment the glanced up at the other.

Irene continued the conversation as you picked up your pen, swiftly walking towards the other pen to pick up after her. You stared down at the pen, Jin’s words repeating in your head. How did he put some of that magic- or whatever he called it, in here? The secret ingredient you’d have to put in your weapons, no matter how discrete, that was enough to create a perfect relationship? “I’m just saying… it seems stupid.”

“Stupid or not, I’ve already gotten done with the process. Now to wait for the app to tell me where to go,” you say. “You know, that process really is tedious. They ask so much personal information and the interviews are draining.”

“I hope it’s worth it for your sake,” Irene mutters, shaking her head.

* * *

The app had told you here after a week of completing the process. It was a park, go figure. You found yourself anxious, fidgeting with random things like your hair, or tapping your foot. You were currently seated at a bench, each moment filled with pure anxiety. You had called the day in sick the moment you got a notification from the app.

What if this was a mistake? What if you really didn’t even like the person? What if you were that 2% it didn’t work for? What if you really wanted Jin? What if you were screwing up your entire life? You should’ve stayed married to your job. How would you explain to someone why you’d be holding hands with coworkers in public and have long hours away? What if they never understood? You weren’t even sure what the rules were for telling your significant other about your job.

You looked around, trying to find your coworkers. You were sure you’d be able to spy one of them. Were they hiding in plain sight, disguised as a couple? Were they hiding in a tree or on top of a house? They could be anywhere or nowhere. You were perhaps one of the best cupids in your field, it was likely you’d know whatever tricks they were pulling up their sleeve.

Your phone buzzed, and you looked at it to see a message from Irene.

_Congrats, bitch._

You scrunched your brows, confused until you felt a sharp prick at the back of your head. It felt similar to the spell Jin had put on you before- but instead of pure lust coursing through your veins, you felt warm. You felt like the first bite in a freshly baked batch of brownies. You felt like a warm hug during harsh times. You felt warm. You felt love.

You closed your eyes, knowing full and well that your eyes were probably the most brilliant pink.

And when you opened them?

They locked with a matching pair of pink eyes.

Jin stepped closer, the bright color melting back to the warm brown you were so fond of. You smirked, finding yourself unable to resist smiling. You stood up, hugging him tightly, your lips brought up to his ear.

“Well, I’ll be damned. You didn’t cheat, did you?” you chuckled. At this point, you wouldn’t mind if he did.

“I told you it was foolproof,” Jin grinned, shaking his head as he stared down at you. “I guess the Fates agree as well.”

“Shut up and kiss me, Aphrodite,” you laugh, yanking him down to bring his lips to yours.

Be damned, indeed.

 


End file.
